


Once upon a December

by Sharkeisha_Stormfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkeisha_Stormfly/pseuds/Sharkeisha_Stormfly
Summary: For Levi, there was no better way to celebrate his birthday than staying alone with his beloved commander drinking a cup of hot tea.





	Once upon a December

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote last summer (and forgot to post on here) for Eruri week on tumblr~ Enjoy ^^

December 25th. It was a cold, snowy night and all the member of the survey corps were in the headquarters celebrating Levi’s birthday. Hanji had organized a surprise party for him with the help of his squad. He hadn’t had a birthday party in years, not because he didn’t like them, he just didn’t feel the need to. Everyone of his closest friends and comrades got in a row and show him their present: Petra gave him a vanilla scented candle and a scarf, Hanji a broom, Eren, Mikasa and Armin a new teaset etc etc. He loved each one of them, specially the brats'. He couldn’t wait to pour some of his favorite drink in there. However, he had run out of tea only a few days before. After the party had ended and everyone had gone to sleep, he stepped into his room with tired eyes: he desperately needed tea to stay awake and sign a pile of documents. As soon as he opened the door, a delicious smell reached his nose: early gray tea. The new cup had been placed on his desk by someone who heard him complaining about the shortage of tea. The drink was still hot, as if it had just been made. A ticket was found under the cup. Levi immediately recognized the gorgeous calligraphy:

“Meet me in my office”

Levi did as written, bringing the cup with him. The hallways were empty and every step he took echoed in the silence. He stopped before a large wooden door with the wings of freedom carved in the center. When he opened it, a familiar scent of white musk welcomed him: Erwin was sitting at his desk, watching the snow falling outside the window, while the flame of the chimney created lively shadows on his face. Levi took his jacket off and sat in front of him, trying to guess what he was thinking. “Looks like it will snow nonstop for four days. At least that’s what I’ve heard. That means there won’t be any expedition this month.” Erwin sighed and turned to Levi, who was looking at him with his stoic eyes, that sweetened when he took a sip from the cup. “Thanks for the tea.” Erwin smiled. “It should be enough for another month. I hope you enjoyed the party, Hanji, Petra and Nanaba put a lot of effort into the decorations and the cake.” “I did, despite the chaos.” The men remained silent, enjoying the quiet around them. After a few minutes, they found themselves holding hands across the desk. They didn’t need words to express themselves. Eventually, as the light of dawn made its way through the night, Levi joined Erwin in his bed. “Happy Birthday, Levi.” They exchanged a kiss, before falling asleep with their legs and arms wrapped around the other’s.


End file.
